Chasing Fate
by Asedian
Summary: Faelyn is a sentinel of Darnassus, sent out on a mission against the horde. Meeting some unexpected help along the way. -In progress, ratings may change in future chapters-.
1. Elain

Faelyn cupped her hands and felt the cold water rush over her violet skin. She quickly splashed the water over her face with a sigh and reached for a linen cloth to dry her face. The chill in the morning wind had already woken her up enough but the cold water made her more alert, not that she wished to be more alert in the dismal place that she was in. _Ghostlands._ Another quiet sigh escaped her lips as she looked over into the distance from the sentinel camp, dead trees and plagued animals roam around, the forests of home were more peaceful and beautiful than this place. The blackened leaves danced as the wind whistled between the dead branches that stick out from the trees in the distance. Faelyn couldn't help but seem sympathy for the high elves that had their homes destroyed when the scourge ran though here, killing anyone within their path. She gazed down at her hand that was clasped around her locket as she felt a wave of grief wash over her, she too knew what it was like to lose someone close in a tragic way.

Her friend was a priestess from Stormwind, that's where they met.

_Faelyn approached the young blonde that sat by the canals with a scroll in her hands, quietly humming a tune before she noticed the night elf approach her. Faelyn was greeted with a welcoming smile before being motioned to sit down next to the human_.

"Studying?_" Faelyn smiled and nodded slightly towards the old parchment that was in the girl's hands, she was curious to know why the human was so focused on them. After all, rogues didn't need to read for their training._

"Just trying to learn some newer spells for healing, being a priestess is rewarding but also stressful,_" memories flashed through the girl's head as her expression grew grim from times where she watched people die in battle, regretting that she couldn't save them. _

_Faelyn noticed the change in the human's expression and nodded in acknowledgment, saying no more on the matter. It was rude to pry into someone else's business._

_The girl stayed silent for a moment and glanced over at the children who were running around and laughing on the pebble paths, they too will be fighting on the battlefield one day, she sighed. Their ignorance of the war going on around them would be lost._

"I'm Faelyn Silverstar,"_Faelyn decided to break the awkward silence and flashed the human a sincere smile._

"Elain Lockhart, nice to meet you,_" she gave the night elf a polite nod with a smile as her blonde hair bobbed over her shoulders slightly._

_The two girls sat by the canals for a while and continued on their conversation with the occasional laugh as they shared their own experiences with each other. From that day forth, their friendship grew stronger. _

"You should really meet my parents, they've been wanting to meet you for a while!" _Elain tugged on Faelyn's hand and pulled in the direction of a small house on the outskirts of Stormwind. Faelyn seemed nervous but reluctantly followed the bubbly human that was pulling her along. Meeting a human family? Was it like her family back home?_

_Elain knocked on the wooden door and was greeted by a lady with a welcoming hug, who was dressed in a apron and neat robe. Faelyn felt her hand being pulled inside the house and into a cosy room with a fire. A man was stood by a table in the far corner with a hammer in his hand and a piece of metal in the other. Elain ran up to him and hugged him tightly._

"Father! This is Faelyn, my friend that I've been talking about," _Faelyn could hear the excitement in the human's voice and nodded politely at the man. Father and daughter bond, it was obvious that it was a close relationship._

"Nice to meet you, sir. I hope I'm not troubling you by visiting." _She gave a slight bow and watched Elain skip off into the kitchen. _

"Not at all, make yourself at home. Lai has said a lot about you." _He gave her a kind smile and shook hands with the night elf that stood before him, taller than he. Faelyn looked around and took a seat on the small seat, that was near the crackling fire. Houses in Stormwind were different to the small tree houses scattered around Teldrassil. _

_Faelyn could hear Elain shout from the kitchen as the man gave a slight chuckle and went back to his blacksmithing. She stood up and walked through the arch way that went into the kitchen. A small flickering candle stood in the window, lighting up the small room._

"Mum, this is Faelyn." _The woman smiled at Faelyn and offered her a drink. Faelyn bowed her head slightly in thanks and took a sip from her cup._

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear", _the woman offered Faelyn a seat to sit down next to Elain._

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Mrs Lockhart." _Faelyn took a sip from her glass and gave a polite smile to the woman who was now cooking some spice bread in the oven. _

_"Please just call me Marcy, my husband is Darion," The lady smiled and went back to shaping the dough, ready to bake in the wooden log stove._

_Faelyn smiled at the warm welcome that she had to the house, it was nice to be able to spend time with a family, as her own were always separated and out at work. Elain took Faelyn's hand and bounced out the door to the busy streets of Stormwind, she heard her mother shout that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. _

"Your family are so kind". _Faelyn smiled at her human friend and kicked a small pebble with her foot._

"I'm lucky to have them." _Elain nodded with a kind smile. She remembered being told stories of the children that lived in the local orphanage, or the children that begged on the farms in Westfall._

_A shout could be heard from the house, asking Elain to come back in for dinner. The two girls gave each other a hug goodbye as the human disappeared into the house and the night elf started to walk towards the docks. Night was starting to fall and she wanted to get home to the forests of Teldrassil. _

_She had to introduce Elain to her own family some day. She ran to the docks when she heard the arrival bells chime in the distance. The last ship of the day._

The unzipping of tents interrupted Faelyn's daydream, she could hear the commander giving orders to the sentinels already. Today was the day that they were going to raid the Sin'Dorei town, _Tranquillien._ She sighed and cast her gaze out to the distance, she didn't want to be here, but she was sent here on orders. She looked over her shoulder to see the sentinels gathering their armor, she stood up and prepared herself for the grueling day ahead.


	2. Tranquillien

Faelyn's leather boots crunched on the dead leaves that were beneath her feet as she heard spiders hissing in the forests that were both sides of the path. _Ghostlands sure isn't like home_, Faelyn remembered the beautiful city of Darnassus with the tranquil waters and the gentle breeze. The thought of home made the walk slightly more enjoyable, the feeling of dread still stayed within her gut however. There were rumors that Eversong Woods was a beautiful place to visit with the vibrant reds and shining golds, but she had never seen it. Her mind drifted into a daydream where she could see herself walking the paths of Eversong and looking at the shades of gold and red that fluttered in the trees. The chilling breeze reminded her of where she really was, _these twisting paths never seem to end._

She glanced around to see many other sentinels marching along beside her, some were younger than her. They had been sent to Ghostlands to set up camp and spy on the blood elves for any attack plans against the Alliance. Each one looked deep in thought with the grim expression on their face, similar to her's. Maybe they were thinking the same, maybe they understood the feeling of dread that they may never go home again. This was a fool's mission, after all. Her face fell with the image of her city being destroyed and her people murdered. Faelyn sighed and looked ahead again, the constant looking down was starting to make her feel dizzy.

The thought of the battle that loomed ahead sparked painful memories in Faelyn's mind. Elain had been called out to battle and heal fallen comrades, but she never returned. Faelyn blinked back the tears that were stinging her silver eyes as she remembered seeing Elaine's mother sob at the thought of her daughter's death. Her father stood there with his hand on the shoulder of his sobbing wife. Faelyn was desperate to see her friend return from battle, where she'd run up to her and hug her as she stepped off of the ship, that's how it was supposed to be! A slight nudge from a fellow sentinel broke her thoughts as she went back to thinking about the mission they were on. _Elain is gone now, time to forget._

"Tranquillien is not far ahead, be alert for any guards!" Faelyn could hear the leader of the group shout from up front, her voice sounded stern but with a hint of fear. One by one, the sentinels started to fade into stealth as the faint outlines of buildings could be seen in the foggy distance. Faelyn's eyes darted from tree to tree to make sure that the group wouldn't be caught off guard, _she was ready for this_. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins at a racing speed, it increased with each step she took closer to the Sin'Dorei town.

As the group approached the small town, guards could be seen standing proudly at the gates. They all wore the red tabards of Silvermoon and held shining gold weapons in their hands. They looked like statues with their proud and confident stances, their green eyes alert and their expressions serious.

_All blood elves were proud, of course_. Faelyn narrowed her gaze with concentration as comrades started to break stealth and pounce onto the guards to allow the rest of the group to sneak past unseen, they were all screaming in Darnassian as the guards and vendors screamed back in another language. Faelyn was part of the small group that went through the gates to look around for any important documents, however she didn't expect to find Horde wouldn't be as foolish to leave plans lying around, she rolled her eyes with a quiet sigh as she entered a small building. Her hands gripped her daggers that were sheathed at her hips, just in case she needed to defend herself. Every slight shuffle kept her on guard, if anyone found her here, she'd be killed on the spot.

Book after book, she flicked through the old pages to see if anything was hidden inside. She checked through every chest in the small building, nothing but dust and a few books in Orcish. The pages all worn and torn. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, she knew this was a waste of time. She couldn't even read the language that was scribbled on the pages, in hope that they'd be able to provide even a glimmer of information. She double checked every inch of the room, nothing. The town outside was quiet, a few sentinels were still fighting vendors and guards but the rest were seen retreating out of the gates.

"Fall back, sentinels!" the leader shouted as the everyone made a quick exit back to camp. Everyone was running out of the gates, empty handed. Guards were hot on their heels, still shouting in a strange language that Faelyn couldn't understand. As a rogue, she sprinted as fast as her legs could go. Ducking under the dead branches and jumping over loose pebbles, she had no time to stop and catch her breath.

She reached camp and went to her tent, once inside she threw her bag down with a sigh. She removed her leather armor and threw it over by her bags, inspecting the sores that were left on her skin. It felt as if she had just got hit by a warlock's incinerate spell, each sore burned. She mumbled to herself about the awful day she just experienced, everyone else was disappointed that they failed to find anything too. The camp was quiet as everyone had already retreated to their tents with their own thoughts.

The faint crackling of the fire could be seen outside her tent and the chatter of other sentinels, apparently they all shared her thoughts about the day they just experienced. Faelyn listened quietly for a moment before she threw on a robe that she had in her bag. The silk cloth felt much better against her skin than the heavy leather armor that she had been wearing all day.

With a yawn, she unzipped her tent and glanced around to be greeted with a few waves from her tired comrades as the fire glowed. One sentinel was poking the wood in the fire as the other each had a drink in their hands. Faelyn gave them a smile and a nod as she made her way towards the entrance of the camp. A small lake was just at the bottom of the hill, the soothing water to help the burning sores from her leather armor. _Relief._

Faelyn could see the shimmering waters just ahead as she quickly hurried over to the water. She glanced around to see if it was safe to rest there, the bats give a nasty bite and not to mention the thought of being caught by members of the Horde. Letting her guard down, she fell to her knees on the side of the small lake and started to splash the refreshing cold water over her skin. For a quick moment, she felt as if she was back home and washing in the blessed moonwells. _By Elune, what she'd do to see those again_.

A sudden pain shot through her head and the world around her started to go blurry, until it vanished into complete darkness.


	3. Captured

Faelyn's eyes fluttered open as she groaned at the throbbing pain in the side of her head. The sunlight that flooded through the bars that covered the window was enough to blind her in the state that she was in. As her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she sat up with her back against the stone wall, she cradled her head hoping that the pain would ease off soon.

The walls that surrounded her were beige with red details, it was nice for a prison cell. No dirt could be seen anywhere, in fact the room was almost shining clean. She glanced around at the cell that she was now in, looking for a way that she might be able to escape. She pulled her knees up and hugged them close to her chest for a feel of security, there was no way she'd be able to escape this place. Her attention was drawn to her clothing, she was still in the robes that she could remember putting on and it had a few blood stains from the obvious injury that was causing her so much pain currently.

Other inmates could be heard faintly chattering in the other cells, some were kicking the bars as the sound echoed through the halls. Faelyn tried to listen in on their pleas and chatter, but it wasn't in a language that she understood. She sighed, there was no one to help her out of this mess. Her head fell to her knees as she breathed slowly to calm her nerves, but to also help relieve the headache that she could feel was starting to form inside her skull. Footsteps could be heard marching down past her cell, she moved her gaze into the direction of the bars that were stopping her escape. She could see red boots pass by her cell and down the hall, the guards started to yell at another inmate. The loud shouting made the throbbing pain in her head worse, she murmured to herself for them to be quiet but also a prayer to Elune for guidance. She closed her eyes again as she concentrated on the prayer, _please help me out of this mess, please let me see my family again._ She could feel a slight tear form behind her eyelids as she willed herself not to cry, especially in front of the enemy.

As the day dragged on, Faelyn found herself growing increasingly bored with looking at the same wall and watching the same guards march past the bars that locked her away like an animal that you'd find in the forests of Ashenvale. She was glad that she wasn't locked up in a city like Undercity however, the thought of the stench of rotting flesh and rats running around her feet made a shiver run up her spine. Her head shook as she pushed the images out of her mind, as she closed her eyes and meditated in silence.

Two guards approached the bars of her cell and she could hear the clinking of keys, she remained meditating with hope that they would disturb her, but the chance of that was slim. Two figures walked into a cell and stood leaning against the opposite wall to where she was, they spoke in their native tongue. The elf gazed at her for a moment with his eyes narrowed, directing his gaze on the peaceful expression that she had on her face whilst she meditated,_ peace was not often seen in the cells. _Faelyn could feel the man's gaze on her as she opened one eye to look at him, the light was dim for it was night time and the candle that was in the hall barely lit up her cell. She returned his cautious gaze and noticed the red tabard that she saw on the guards when she raided Tranquillien. _Silvermoon, I'm in Silvermoon_, her thoughts raced as she started to panic at being in a horde city alone. Her peaceful expression changed to a fearful one as the man opposite her had a smirk growing on his face. She kept her back against the wall and didn't break eye contact, fearful to what might happen if she looked away for even a second. The elf said something to the troll stood next to him, for translation into common.

"Welcome to Silvermoon, elf." The troll moved closer to the frightened night elf that sat curled up on the floor. The blood elf had already noticed the change in her facial expression and knew that he was holding the power here.

"Please, just me go free." Faelyn could feel her emotions creeping up as she thought of her family back home, they must be missing her terribly.

"Why would I do that? You were trespassing in our land, were you not?" The troll paused for a second with a quiet sigh to himself, he felt pity on the trapped night elf. As a druid of the Cenarion Circle, he was neutral and wasn't one to enjoy the suffering of others. He heard what his friend said as he turned back to the night elf and translated again. _  
_

Faelyn nodded slowly and looked down at her feet, knowing that he was right. She was trespassing and she never even wanted to be in Ghostlands to begin with. The throbbing pain in her head came back as she reached her hand up the where the pain was and sat in silence, hoping that the blood elf opposite her would leave her in peace and stop toying with her.

The blood elf stayed leaning against the wall with his gaze still locked on the night elf before him. He sighed as he reached into his bag that was left outside the cell and pulled out a few small vials. Faelyn sat in the corner, as far away as she could be from the man that was probably here to kill her. She looked up as the blood elf was crouched in front of her, holding a vial that contained a red liquid. His expression wasn't so stern anymore, she couldn't work out what expression he had.

The troll looked at the vial that was placed next to Faelyn's feet and encouraged her to drink it. "Drink this, it'll help with the pain." He tapped the vial as a sincere smile curved around his tusks. He looked almost friendly.

Faelyn looked at the vial for a second and then looked back at the two members of the Horde that stood before her.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you going to kill me?" She could feel her anger building up, she was tired of the mind games already and just wanted to know her fate. The troll gave a frustrated sigh before translating, he didn't want to be dragged into this mess. He stood and leaned against the wall, barely paying attention to the argument other than translating.

The blood elf raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. "I'm not here to kill you, I could of when I found you back at the lake in Ghostlands. That pain isn't going anytime soon," he shrugged and looked at the night elf that stayed in the corner. A smirk appeared across his face again as she slowly reached for the vial and swallowed the contents.

Faelyn stayed silent, _he was the one that captured her_. She could feel a quiet growl rumble in her chest. She looked down at her feet again, refusing to look at the blood elf and the smirk that he wore arrogantly on his face. It started to get late and he was starting to grow tired waiting for the night elf to tell him what he wanted to know, with that he spun on his heel and left. The troll followed closely on his heels, glad to be out of the heated argument.

The candle in the hall was dying out, as Faelyn curled up on her cloak on the floor and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Drunken regrets

The blood elf slammed his pint on the bar with a frustrated and drunken sigh. The barmaid gave a gentle smile and took away the empty mug, noticing the elf had disturbed thoughts on his mind. The troll gave his friend a glance before speaking up to break the silence between them, which had been going on ever since they left the cell and arrived at Wayfarer's rest.

"Why are you bothering with the girl, Thalarion?" His gaze narrowed on his drunk friend to read his expression.

Thalarion sighed and gave his friend a wary glare. "It's my duty to protect our people, Nako." He was drunk, but still addressed his friend by his nickname.

Renako gave a slight shrug and took another drink from his mug, not knowing what else to say. "Then why are your thoughts bothering you so much?" Renako looked down and swirled his ale around in the mug, to avoid Thalarion's further glares.

The elf closed his eyes and massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "My thoughts aren't bothering me." _Lies._

He waved over to the pretty barmaid for another drink as she smiled and went off to fetch another ale. As she returned, the troll smirked at his friend's pathetic attempts of lying. The elf ignored his friend's smirks as he slid over a few coins and went back to drinking to drown out his thoughts.

A beautiful elf approached the blood elf, a priest by the looks of her pale blue robes. She greeted Thalarion with a friendly smile and sat on the seat next to his. Thalarion raised an eyebrow in irritation, expressing his negative mood to the female next to him. He silently hoped that she would soon leave.

"You know, a smile goes a long way" Her smile faded slightly at the unwelcoming look from the paladin.

Thalarion gave an annoyed sigh and looked down into his mug of ale, not wishing to make conversation with the priest. He didn't care if he was rude, he just wanted his space. He looked to the troll, who was now talking with a few other girls in the bar. _At least someone was having a good night. _Thalarion took another sip from his ale, anything to avoid talking with the woman, but his choices were limited. He frowned and silently sighed to himself.

"Thalarion?" The priest gently put her hand on the paladin's arm to get his attention.

"What is it, Athelia?" He replied with an irritated grumble and shrugged her hand off.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" She gave a reassuring smile, although she was slightly hurt by his rejection.

Thalarion sighed and put his drink down on the counter. He was starting to get annoyed with Athelia constantly checking up on him, after they met whilst fighting in Northrend. She's followed him around ever since. "Not now," he stood up to leave and looked over at Renako. The females still had the troll's attention, Thalarion shrugged and left the bar.

Stepping out into the quiet, early morning streets of Silvermoon, Thalarion could feel tiredness creeping in. He navigated the halls of the city to reach his room, still troubled by his own thoughts, which the alcohol had made worse. He slung his bag down onto his desk and slouched onto the small wooden stool, with his head in his hands.

The flickering candle dimly lit up the room as the elf quietly looked into the flame, trying to gather his thoughts. The thought of the night elf prisoner soon entered his mind, _what was he to do with her?_ He could make her serve as a slave in Silvermoon or simply have her killed for trespassing onto Horde land, he frowned and slightly shook his head. He was in no position to make such thoughts in the drunken state that he was currently in.

He removed his heavy plate armor and blew out the dwindling flame. He drifted off to sleep, knowing tomorrow that he'd have to decide the fate of his prisoner.


End file.
